kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman
Kinniku Suguru (キン肉スグル), or Kinnikuman (キン肉マン) as he is better known, is the hero of Yudetamago's slapstick wrestling manga Kinnikuman. About Suguru is a very childish character. He complains when he does not get his way, pouts when someone gets more attention then him, and is often downright lazy. Early in the series, he would often refuse to fight certain monsters unless he got something in return. However, underneath this childish behaviour lies a very noble heart, and when times are at their worst, Suguru's courage surpasses that of the greatest of Seigi Choujins. He has been known to fight better upon realizing how shameful or dishonorable his opponent is being. His honor and friendship has warmed the hearts of several an Evil Choujin. In the beginning of the series, Suguru fights Kaijū by eating garlic and growing 30 meters tall. Despite his great strength and skill, Suguru is quite clumsy by nature. This side of him causes most people to fear him more than the monsters he fights (due mostly to the possibility of him crashing into buildings while in his giant form). He is so clumsy that, at times, regular people are capable of besting him in fights. He has even said on one occasion that although Choujin's wounds heal much faster than human wounds, when he gets hurt it takes longer to heal than a human, probably as a result of how he takes his training and fitness much less seriously than most choujin. He is also very arrogant and believes himself to be more popular than he actually is. He gets daily reminders of the truth, however, when people run from his ugly face or his garlic breath. Suguru's favorite food is gyūdon, and he will do almost anything if he is offered just one bowl. Though he mostly eats gyūdon, he also pigs out on a wide variety of other foods, and when he is not eating he is usually watching TV. He "trained" for the 21st Chōjin Olympics by eating chips and watching TV. He is stationed in Japan in Beverly Park and lives there with Meat. Suguru is also a bit lecherous and has been known to take part in matches he previously refused to simply because a pretty girl asked him to change his mind. Suguru flirts with every girl he sees, and has on numerous times tried to peep on his friends Mari Nikadō and Natsuko Shōno. Unfortunately for him, no girls find him in the least bit appealing except for Bibinba. However (and ironically), when Bibinba first shows up it is a one-sided love on her part and he finds her more annoying than cute. But by the time of the Seven Devil Chōjin Arc he seems to acknowledge her as his betrothed. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, he showed great concern for her when she threw herself from the stands and later admits that he believes they are bound by the red string of fate. Oddly, Bibinba is for the most part left out of the anime, and Mari, whom had always shown more interest in Meat, becomes his main love interest. In Kinnikuman Nisei, Suguru has lost his muscles and become skinny and flabby, but is still quite powerful. He has taken on a lot of the same characteristics his father had and is usually bickering with his son. Unlike with his father though, Suguru has a great deal of respect for Mantarō, and although Mantarō finds him lame they maintain a rather healthy father/son relationship. Techniques Trademark Techniques Kajiba no Kuso Jikara , Kinnikuman's Burning Inner Strength. Originally called the Kajiba no Baka Chikara (火事場のバカ力), it is literally a burning display of power. It is Kinnikuman's ability to improvise during battle despite his ignorance, last longer than a Choujin with a mere 950,000 power should, and overcome great obstacles. His great luck is also believed to be part of this. Though a more literal translation would be Burning Idiotic Strength, most English speaking fans prefer Burning Inner Strength. In the English VIZ manga, this ability is referred to simply as "The Fire," and in the English dub of Kinnikuman: Nisei is called "Ultimate Muscle." ;Burning Bazooka (火事場のバズーカ, Kajiba no Bazuuka) : Used during the fight with Planetman. Planetman had put a map of the world on Kinnikuman's body, and hitting a country would harm Seigi Choujins from that country. Planetman then launched his Apron Dyanmite fireball at Kinnikuman's homeland of Japan, but Kinnikuman caught it and threw it back. ;Burning Megaton Punch (火事場のメガトンパンチ, Kajiba no Megaton Panchi) : Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. A super strong punch powerful enough to pierce Shogun's Diamond Armor. ;Burning Bridge (火事場のブリッジ, Kajiba no Burijji) : Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Shogun used his godly powers to transport the weakened Seigi Choujin's from their prison bubbles to beneath the ring, forcing them to hold it up or be crushed. Kinnikuman arched his body after being knocked down and stayed like that as Shogun beat on him, protecting the Seigi Choujin's from being crushed. ;Burning Magnet Power (火事場のマグネット・パワー, Kajiba no Magunetto Pawaa) : Used during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman had absorbed so much Magnet Power that he was able to use it himself. ;Burning Uneven Bars (火事場の段ちがい平行棒, Kajiba no Danchigai Heikoubou) : Used during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. While King and Neptuneman tried to use their Magnet Power and do the Cross Bomber, Kinnikuman broke free of the magnetic hold and kicked King in the face. He then (while still in midair from the kick) backflipped and kicked Neptuneman in the face. ;Burning Big Wave (火事場のビッグ・ウェーブ, Kajiba no Biggu Weebu) : Used during the fight with Mr. VTR. Knocked into the water around the ring, Kinnikuman surfed back to the ring on a piece of debris. Kinniku Buster , Kinnikuman's trademark (and most popular) attack and one of the 48 Killer Moves. First used during the fight with Warsman. He places an opponent's neck on his shoulder and grabs their thighs. He then jumps up and lands in a sitdown position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin. This move is also used by his son Mantarou. ;Neo Kinniku Buster (新（ネオ）キン肉バスター) : First used during the fight with Buffaloman. While upside down (or reversing a Kinniku Buster), Kinnikuman does a standard Kinniku Buster hold. He then spins around violently, causing himself and his opponent to fly upwards and land on the ceiling. ;Double Kinniku Buster (ダブルキン肉バスター) : Used as the deciding move during the fight with Buffaloman. Kinnikuman does a Neo Kinniku Buster followed by a standard Buster while he and his opponent descend towards the ring. ;Side Kinniku Buster (サイドキン肉バスター) : Used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman grabs his opponent in a standard Buster hold and jumps onto the ropes. He then launches himself sideways, landing on the wall. ;Muscle Docking (マッスル・ドッキング) : A tag technique first used during the fight with The 4D Killer Combo. Kinnikuman and his partner Kinnikuman Great. Later Him and Terryman durring the fight with the Hell Missionaries. They each take an opponent. While one performs a Kinniku Buster on his foe, the other performs a Kinniku Driver on his. With the one performing the Buster descending and the one performing the Driver ascending, they "dock" when the Buster performer sits on the other's shoulders. They then drive into the canvas, affecting both opponents. ;Buster Variation Part 5 (バスターバリエーションPART5) : Used by Kinnikuman and Terryman on Big the Budou during the fight with the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman and Terry grab one opponent and simultaneously perform a Kinniku Buster on him, both grabbing one side. Kinniku Driver , First used during the fight with Akuma Shogun. Kinnikuman runs up to his opponent and places his head between their legs. He then leaps up, flips the opponent upside down, places his feet on the underside of their arms, and drives them into the canvas. Muscle Spark , Kinnikuman ultimate technique and one of the Kinniku Clan's Three Great Techniques. Kinnikuman bounces his opponent off his chest and into the air numerous times. He then leaps up after them and gets behind them. He then grabs their wrists with his hands, their neck with his right leg, and their left leg with his left leg, and pulls. As they descend, he gets back-to-back with his opponent and grabs their arms and hooks their legs with his. Right before they hit the canvas, he arches his back causing his opponent's body to fold, and drives them neck and knees first into the canvas. : Two Incomplete Versions of this technique exist: Kinnikuman's, where he only grabs the neck and left leg with his legs, and Ataru's, where he only does the last part. Kinnikuman fuses the two together in order to perfect the technique. The 48 Killer Techniques , Part One of Prince Kamehame's 100 Special Techniques, taught to Kinnikuman in order to defeat Jesse Maivia. It should be noted that the Kinniku Buster and Kinniku Driver are among these. ; : Used as the deciding move during the fight with Jesse Maivia. It is a four-part maneuver. *(風''' Fuu, "Quick Like the Wind"): Kinnikuman first puts his opponent in a double underhook hold, spins him around, throwing him from arm to arm, and slams him into the canvas . *(林''' Rin, "Silent Like the Forest"): Rolling Cradle. He then grabs his opponent under his arm and jumps into the air, flipping himself and the victim around until he has him in a piledriver hold. *(火''' Ka, "Conquer Like the Fire"): With his opponent in a piledriver hold, Kinnikuman drives him into the canvas . *(山''' Zan, "Immovable Like the Mountain"): Finally, he throws his opponent into the air, jumps up after him, catches him in a Reverse Romero Special, and falls back to the canvas . ;No. 1 : A punch strong enough to send an opponent flying towards The Moon (though it could reach Pluto, if the moon was not in the way). ; : Kinnikuman jumps into the air and throws a punch at his opponent as he descends. ; : An aura-based attack that only appears in Movie 2. ; : First used on Neptuneman during the Dream Tag Tournament. With his opponent near the ropes, Kinnikuman jumps over their head. He then grabs their wrists and wraps his legs around their neck, pulling down on them and driving them into the rope. He usually uses it as a submission hold. In Nisei it is renamed the . The 52 Submissions , Part Two of Prince Kamehame's 100 Special Techniques. He originally meant to teach Kinnikuman them during the Dream Tag Tournament but died before he could, so he used The Omegaman taking his soul and transforming into him as the perfect opportunity. ;Side Guard (脇固め, Waki Gatame) : Suguru grabs his opponent's right arm and slams them face down into the canvas. He then begins pulling back on their arm. ;Bow Backbreaker (ボー・バックブリーカー) : Suguru puts his downed opponent on his side. He then grabs one of the opponent's wrists with one hand and an ankle with the other and places his knee against the opponent's back. He then pulls on the wrist and ankle, digging his knee into the back. ;Gory Especial Hold (ゴリー・エスペシャル・ホールド) : Facing back-to-back with an opponent, Suguru grabs the opponent's wrists and lifts up their body, causing their feet to rest on his thighs, and pulls on their arms. ;Kangaroo Clutch (カンガルー・クラッチ) : Suguru grabs his opponent's feet and lifts their body into the air. He then puts their legs on his shoulders and quickly grabs both of their wrists. He then crouches down, touches their elbows on his knees, and pulls on their arms. The name comes form the fact that (when performed correctly) the hold could tear a hole in the opponent's stomach, creating a "pouch". ;Global Plane Spin (グローバルプレーンスピン) : Suguru does a Pommel horse spin on his opponent's head, making them so dizzy that they fall over. He then performs a body splash on the opponent. ;Hell's Manji Hold (地獄卍固め, Jigoku Manji Gatame) : A variation of the Manji Hold. Suguru gets behind an opponent and wraps his right leg around their torso. He then grabs the opponent's right arm with both hands and pulls on it. ;Captured (キャプチュード) : While in midair, Suguru grabs the opponent's neck with his left hand and hooks their left leg with his right hand. He then flips back and drives back-first them into the canvas. ;Archery Stretch (アーチェリーストレッチ) : With his opponent face down, Suguru hooks their legs together and grabs the opponent's wrist's with his hands. Face Flash , A very special technique that can only be used by members of the Kinniku Clan. Kinnikuman lifts his mask, creating a very bright and powerful flash. It has no specific purpose as it can perform several different tasks. Kinnikuman has used it to cleanse a river (unintentionally), bend metal, shield himself and Robin Mask, attack Super Phoenix, and revive his fallen comrades. The Niku Curtain , First used during the fight with Warsman. A special defense stance developed by Kinnikuman's grandfather Tatsunori. Kinnikuman holds his forearms in front of his face in an upside down V. Mayumi claims that it is impenetrable. In the first anime it was called the Kinniku Guard (キン肉ガード). ;Niku Curtain Attack (肉のカーテンアタック, Niku no Kaaten Atakku) : First used during the fight with Ashuraman. Kinnikuman launches himself horizontally towards an opponent while performing the Niku Curtain. Tag Team Techniques ;Muscle Docking (マッスル・ドッキング) : see Kinniku Buster ;Muscle Rolling (マッスル・ローリング) : ;Muscle Fireball Bullet (マッスル・火玉弾, Massuru Kagyokudan) : ;Buster Variation Part 5 (バスターバリエーションPART5) : see Kinniku Buster ;Double Brainbuster of Friendship (友情のダブルブレーンバスター, Yuujou no Daburu Bureen Basutaa) : ;Double Camel Clutch of Friendship (友情のダブルキャメル・クラッチ, Yuujou no Daburu Kyameru Kuratchi) : ;Ganryuu Island Drop (巌流島ドロップ, Ganryuu Shima Doroppu) : ;Rainbow Bridge Suplex (レインボーブリッジスープレックス) : ;Cross Bomber (クロス・ボンバー) : ;Cross Enzui (クロス延髄) : One-Time Moves ;Eisbahn Attack (アイスバーン・アタック) ;Sun Muscle (サン・マッスル) ;Niku-dan Elbow Drop (肉弾エルボードロップ) ;Tower Bridge (タワーブリッジ) ;U-Boat (ユーボート) ;Black Hole Suplex (ブラックホールスープレックス) ;Kinniku Landmine (キン肉地雷, Kinniku Jirai) ;Muscle Blizzard (マッスルブリザード) ;Elbow Storm (エルボーの嵐, Eruboo no Arashi) ;Diamond Headbutt (ダイアモンド・ヘッドバト) ;Texas Condor Kick (テキサス・コンドルキック) ;Long Horn Bomber (ロングホーン・ボンバー) ;Hawk Hunting (ホークハンチング) ;Rodeo Skip (ロデオスキップ) ; Monster Extermination Techniques ;Kinniku Flash (キン肉フラッシュ) :;Yoshinoya Kinniku Flash (吉野家キン肉フラッシュ) ;Kinniku Beam (キン肉ビーム) ;Kinniku Special (キン肉スペシャル) Standard Pro Wrestling Holds It should be noted that Kinnikuman's overall wrestling style is based on that of wrestling legend Antonio Inoki, of whom Suguru was a huge fan. The Back Drop and Neck Breaker Drop were used most frequently, the Back Drop is even considered one of his trademarks. Though only used once by Suguru, the Enzuigiri was one of Inoki's most popular finishers. ;Back Drop ;Neckbreaker Drop ;Body Attack ;Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold ;Shoulder Buster ;Head Scissors ;Boston Crab ;Figure-4 Leg Lock ;Front Suplex ;German Suplex ;Reverse Romero Special ;Bear Hug ;Cobra Twist ;Enzuigiri ;Dragon Suplex ;Flying Body Scissors Drop ;Atomic Drop History Prehistory Born to Kinniku Mayumi and Kinniku Sayuri, the king and queen of Planet Kinniku on April 1, 1960. Suguru was so stupid looking, even as a child, that on several occasions Mayumi would have an urge to strangle him just from looking at him. On one fateful day, The royal family went on vacation to Earth. While there, a pig snuck on board and got in Suguru's cradle. Mayumi mistook Suguru for the pig and threw him out of the ship. Suguru was left behind on Earth to raise himself. He built his own house and tried to go to school, but he was so stupid that he flunked out of school and his house had only one room. As he got older, he decided to become a hero like Ultraman. But despite his muscles and strength, he was too clumsy and stupid to make it, so he settled for just being the president of the Gyuudon Lovers Club. Kaijuu Extermination Days Solo Life At the age of 20, Kinnikuman had already become known as a worthless choujin, however he wasn't completely dismissed. When the Earth Defense Force learned of an upcoming attack by space kaijuu, Kinnikuman was contacted because of the unavailability of the the super heroes such as The Ultra Brothers, PP-Man, and Spider-Man. While being shown images of the kaijuu coming to attack (such as Okamarasu, Eraginesu, Abdullah, Sheik-Seijin, and Acrobat-Seijin), he learned that he needed to create a finishing move. After a brief training session, he was able to find a technique that surpassed his Kinniku Flash, the Kinniku Beam. When the time came for the kaijuu to arrive, a member of the EDF reported that, due to the embarrassment of having to fight Kinnikuman, they all turned back. At some point during this time in his life, Kinnikuman grew an infatuation with pop idol Takahara Nana, having bought many of her records. In order to win Nana's heart, Kinnikuman attempted tried to impress her by showing of his muscles which only ended up angering her more. As a last resort, he called his kaijuu henchman, Gorizaemon, to fake a kidnapping attempt on her in which Kinnikuman would save her. The plan backfired as Gorizaemon really did try to kidnap Nana. However, Kinnikuman was able to defeat his henchman and brought Nana to safety. By a simple misunderstanding, Nana thought that her manager, Hitoshi, had saved her and thus ran into his arms, much to Kinnikuman's dissapointment. Save Planet Kinniku Kinnikuman received a visit from Alexandria Meat, who had been dispatched to find the Kinniku prince and bring him back. Since Suguru's abandonment, the pig (King Tone) had taken over Planet Kinniku, and Kinnikuman was needed to defeat him. Kinnikuman, however, had no intention of going so was forced into a steel cage death match against Gouriki. He was able to win the match, thanks to the comical faces he made while he was being bear hugged, but was eventually bribed into going by Meat with a gyuudon. When the two returned to Planet Kinniku, both of Kinnikuman's parents gave him a warm welcoming, as well as telling him of his name being Suguru. Kinnikuman's goal was to defeat King Tone in a three-round match of judo, boxing, and wrestling. Unfortunately, despite the confidence he displayed before the start of each match, he lost to Tone 0-3. Shortly after Tone's oringal owner, a butcher, chased him away from Planet Kinniku never to be seen again. With the title now opened, Mayumi reclaimed his throne. Because Suguru's disappointing match, Meat was ordered to bring him back to Earth and train him until he was a true hero. Kaijuu Fights Kinnikuman and Meat began settling in the small house, doing normal activities. After watching a television show, Kinnikuman gets the idea to fight the Loch Ness Monster and get it broadcast to boost his ratings as a choujin. After proving himself by defeating a kaijuu, which was actually just a robot built by Meat, Kinnikuman was able to get the right to fight Nessie on air. Unfortunately, when Nessie finally did arrive, it turned out to be many times larger than Kinnikuman's giant form. Nessie simply licked him, which caused him to pass out. Kinnikuman was introduced to Nikaido Mari, a pre-school teacher and friend of Meat. Both he and Meat developed an obvious crush on Mari and would take different trips with her and her class, despite the fact that they would always beat him up. On their first trip to the pre-school, the kaijuu Franky began attacking but actually gained the friendship of some of the children. Kinnikuman, who was hated by the children, wasn't able to fight but, Meat was able to come up with a strategy that caused Franky to run away. After an encounter with the kaijuu Abdullah, Kinnikuman and Meat met The Terryman, an American choujin from Texas. Terryman would charge for his services against kaijuu, but he became increasingly popular in Japan, much to Kinnikuman's dismay. After a while, Terryman came to Kinnikuman's house to brag of becoming Japan's sole super hero. An attack made Sheik-Seijin, caused a boy run to Terryman, saying he needed him to rescue his father. When Terryman kicked the boy, because he didn't have enough money, Kinnikuman, enraged, hit Terryman, gave the boy back his money, and went to rescue the boy's father. Terryman, after hearing the words of the Yamato Spirit from Kinnikuman, gave up his hero badge and went to help Kinnikuman fight Sheik-Seijin. 20th Choujin Olympics Preliminary Rounds Mayumi went to Earth to tell his son about the upcoming Choujin Olympics. Kinnikuman was convinced he was a shoe-in for the Japanese representative, due to Uldraman humiliating defeat at the hands of England's Robin Mask in the previous tournamnet. However, Terry infromed him that Japan had decided not to compete if they could not be represented by Uldraman. Having lost all hope, Kinnikuman ran off to sulk but was confronted by Robin Mask. Robin put him in a Bow and Arrow Lock and told him to give up, but Suguru refused and persevered for several hours until Robin got tired and let go. Making last year's champion struggle caused Harabote Muscle, the chairman of the Olympics, to allow Suguru to compete. The 20th Choujin Olympics soon began, with many well known choujin, including Robin Mask, Terryman, Specialman, Canadianman, Kintaman, Skyman, Brockenman, Lupin, and Kani Base, all competing for the title. The tournament had a rocky start for Kinnikuman when Meat, who was the Olympics mascot, accidentally hit Kinnikuman with the Olympics torch, which then caused him to hit Kani Base, and a brawl broke out. After the idiotic fighting was settled, the first preliminary match was announced, Rock-Paper-Scissors. Kinnikuman was able to beat Kani Base in the round with "rock" due to Kani Base's claws being stuck on "scissors". The second preliminary was a weight lifting round with a catch, the weights are dead kaijuu weighing 1 ton. The preliminaries went smoothly as many of the favorites easily lifted the kaijuu. Kinnikuman, himself, was able to lift the kaijuu, albeit he sunk to the ground quite a bit. With many choujin passing, a second lift was done in which the weight was changed from 1 ton to 2 tons. While it would still seem favorable for many choujin, Kinkotsuman, Iwao, and the newly-joined Kani Base had set up a trap for the choujin. The three turned invisible thanks to Kinkotsuman's invisibility gun and begin to tickle or attack the choujin who was lifting. This would cause the choujin to lose focus and drop the kaijuu, thus eliminating them. This tactic caused many choujin to fail, including Specialman, which caused Terryman to suspect their work. When it came to Kinnikuman's turn, he wasn't able to lift the kaijuu up completely, but was able to withstand the tickling of Kinkotsuman. Thanks to a kick in the crotch from Kani Base, Kinnikuman was able to pass the round and expose Kinkotsuman, and the others for what they did. The third and final preliminary was a race in which the 25 remaining choujin would fly to the moon, get a doll rabbit from one of the tournament reps, and fly back to the stadium. The first eight choujin to land would be the finalists. Kinnikuman, who was in last place, was given a doll rabbit by an unknown male who was actually Kinkotsuman in disguise. Kinkotsuman had set up a bomb in the rabbit that would explode. Fortunately, when the bomb exploded, it actually caused Kinnikuman as well many other choujin to fly straight down to the stadium. While 7 of the 8 finalists had been decided, 10 choujin, including Kinnikuman, Kintaman, Sphinxman, Amazonman, Copper Bellman, had all tied for the last spot. To settle this dispute, a battle royale would decide the eighth finalist. Kinkotsuman hypnotized the other 9 finalists into eliminating Kinnikuman from the tournament as well as impersonating the refree. While Kinkotsuman's plan seemed to suceede, Terryman was able to realize Kinkotsuman's plan and was able to free the choujin of his control. With all the choujin back to normal, they all stopped their focused on Kinnikuman and just attacked each other. In the end, the other choujin knocked each other out, leaving only Kinnikuman, thus making the eighth finalist. Quarter Finals Kinnikuman had made it into the eight finalists of the 20th Choujin Olympics, which included Robin Mask, Terryman, Ramenman, Skyman, Brockenman, Canadianman, and Curry Cook. After a drawing, Kinnikuman was placed in B-Block which consisted of Curry Cook, Brockenman, and Ramenman, all known in the Planet Kinniku Grand Library for brutal fighting styles, hence them being Zangyaku Choujin. Due to the brutalness of the choujin, Harabote placed the B-Block matches in the small Korakuen Hall which would only be broadcast on radio, compared to the massive Korakuen Stadium in which the A-Block matches were taking place and would be broadcast on television. The A-Block match against Robin Mask and Canadianman ended quickly with Robin taking down Canadianman in only a few moments. The B-Block match between Ramenman and Brockenman began with Brockenman using fowl and cheap tricks, such as spiked-knuckles and poison gas. Ramenman was able to take the upperhand by taking Brockenman down with his Chinese Kenpo, finishing him off with his Camel Clutch, ripping Brockenman in half and which terrified Kinnikuman, Meat, and Mayumi. After seeing the brutal death of Brockenman, Kinnikuman's fears of dieing the same way at the hands of Curry Cook caused him to try to run away from the match. The only way Kinnikuman was able to get into the ring was because Meat and Mayumi dragged him back and told him that Curry Cook's face resembled that of a kappa. The match became a steel cage match and Curry Cook began the match by taking a weapon out of his curry sauce and stabbed Kinnikuman's forehead. While wallowing in pain, Kinnikuman was able to break Curry Cook's curry plate which caused Curry Cook to steal some gyuudon from the audience. The sauce that had been stabbed into Kinnikuman's forehead caused him to act different, in which he bashed Curry Cook against the steel cage and even drank the milk that Curry Cook was originally going to use against him. Kinnikuman's insane tactics caused Curry Cook to give up the match and run away, advancing Kinnikuman to the semi-finals.In Korakuen Stadium, Terryman's match with Skyman wasn't going well as Skyman's attacks were pushing Terry down. But Terry was able to make a comeback and defeat Skyman with an Oklahoma Stampede. Semi-Finals His next match was an Ice Top Deathmatch against Ramenman. Ramenman dominated most of the fight and even got Suguru in his deadly Camel Clutch, but Suguru got so scared he crapped his pants. Ramenman allowed him a break to go change his tights and when Suguru got back Ramenman did a piledriver on him, causing his headfin to get stuck in the ice. Ramenman kicked him into the ropes, but on the rebound Suguru hit him with a back elbow smash and knocked him out of the ring and through the tables, winning the match. Unknown to Suguru, Kinkotsuman tried to shoot him after this, but Terry got in the way and took the bullet in his leg. Terry would go on to lose to Robin Mask because of this. Finals Before Suguru's fight with Robin Mask, Terry and Ramenman had a grudge match. Ramenman was soon disqualified for dirty fighting but then demanded that Suguru fight his best against Robin Mask, saying he wanted to be proud of his fight with Suguru. He got very emotional and cried tears of blood. Motivated by Ramenman's words, Suguru was a brand new fighter when he faced Robin. However, when he proved to be too much for Robin, Robin removed his armor, which he always wore to weaken his power rather than to protect himself. Robin Mask became too tough, so Suguru tried to run away, but Ramenman, Kinkotsuman, and Iwao convinced him to return to the ring. Robin eventually put Suguru in his trademark Tower Bridge hold and seemingly broke his back. As Robin lamented over "killing" Suguru, Suguru stood up and defeated him with a Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold. Suguru had won the Olympics and Ramenman makes the first mention of Suguru's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. American Tour After winning the Choujin Olympics, Suguru was sent to tour the American Circuit. His first stop was Hawaii, where he challenged Hawaii Champion Jesse Maivia to a match. Jesse agreed but only if Suguru could beat his manservant, Prince Kamehame. Suguru lost within 7 seconds, but Kamehame was so impressed with him that he offered to teach him the 48 Killer Techniques. With these techniques Suguru was able to defeat Jesse Maivia, the master of Move Reversion. His next stop was the main continent, where he met up with Doro Flairs and learned of the rivalry amongst the Choujin Wrestling League chairmen. In order to disrupt the alliance between the Superhuman World Council and World Federation, he disguised as The Chanelman (a parody of blackface singers The Chanels) and attacked the WSC's champions during their fights. Skull Boze and his manager Sheik-seijin soon figured his identity out and decided to set up a rematch between Suguru and Robin Mask. Robin wanted revenge for his defeat and the two of them fought in an elevated ring in the middle of the Grand Canyon. However, when it looked as though Suguru might win, Skull Boze and Sheik-seijin had Kinkotsuman and Iwao crash a plane into the ring. Robin seemingly fell to his death, causing Suguru to try to attack Skull Boze and the others, but suddenly the founder of the American Choujin World, God von Elrich, arrived and announced that the rivalry between the three groups would be settled in a Tag Tournament. Suguru then went to Texas to ask Terry to be his tag partner, but Terry had had his leg removed after being shot by Kinkotsuman. However, Terry was able to get a prosthetic leg and The Machineguns were born. Their first match was against Beauty Rhodes (the other defector) and his partner Jean Steamboard, whom they fought to a draw. They then fought and defeated Kinkotsuman and Iwao. Their final fight was against Skull Boze and his partner Devil Magician with Ramenman acting as referee. Though a hard bout, they eventually won with a double Calf Branding. While taking a break in Guam, Suguru heard that a monster was attacking Tokyo. He wanted to so save his city, but if he couldn't get back in 5 hours he would have to give up the title. In the end, Suguru could not make it back in time and returned to Japan. Bibinba and Planet Rakka On New Year's Day, Suguru and Meat returned to Planet Kinniku to visit Suguru's parents. While he was there, the head of the Horumon Clan (rivals of the Kinniku Clan) ordered his daughter, Bibinba, to kill Suguru. She tried once but missed and scraped her knee. Suguru, unaware that she was trying to kill him, bandaged her wound and sent her on her way. This act of kindness made her incapable of killing him and she soon fell in love with him. Horumon was upset by this and promised her to Shishkaba Boo if he would defeat Suguru. He almost did, but Shishkaba realized that Bibinba truly loved Suguru and allowed him live and return to Earth with Bibinba. Bibinba proved overbearing in her attempts to serve Suguru, not to mention that he already had Meat doing pretty much everything for him, making her pretty much unneeded. Because of this, she ran away and joined the Tanokin Trio, whom had taken over Suguru's hero duties in his absence. Planet Rakka When Planet Rakka became in danger by the Uchuu Nobushi, the choujin Beansman asked Terryman and Ramenman to fight. Kinnikuman, assuming he'd automatically be chosen, went straight to Beansman and joined them without any real test. In Africa, the group found the transforming choujin Puyo-Puyo, whom Kinnikuman teased because of his appearance, only to be punched at by him. In Antarctica, the group found the ice choujin Crystalman, who had been asleep in ice for 100,000 and was bribed into going by getting all the food he could eat. The least choujin was in Berlin, Germany, Brocken Jr., the son of Brockenman. At first, it seemed as though Brocken Jr. was going to begin his revenge on Ramenman but stopped, accepted Beansman's request to join, and said he would deal with it when they returned to Earth. With Brocken Jr. now having joined, the seven choujin had been gathered. Using Puyo-Puyo as a space coaster, the group was able to reach Planet Rakka. Ingen, the elder and friend of Beansman, told the group that the survivors had built a fort and disguised it with a fog. Ingen said the only reason that the Uchu Nobushi hadn't been around was because they had gone to eat. Only moments later, the Uchu Nobushi returned, ready to take the fort. The seven choujin all gathered and began their assault. However, it seemed useless as the Uchu Nobushi would regenerate into even more members every time they were struck down. When Crystalman found the weakness against the Uchu Nobushi as an attack to their hearts, the Uchu Nobushi all formed together into one giant creature. In order to stop the creature, Kinnikuman and the rest of the choujin combined their powers and were able to destroy the Uchu Nobushi, freeing Planet Rakka. When the choujin were going home Kinnikuman, who was driving their spaceship, was caught by the space police as an unlicensed speeding driver, much to the other choujins dismay. 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight Preliminary Rounds One morning, a black letter came into the mail for Kinnikuman. The letter turned out to be an application for the 21st Choujin Olympics, nicknamed "The Big Fight". At first Kinnikuman was ready to fight until he learned that he still had to pass the prelims like everyone else. On the Choujin Hour program, Yoshigai and Harabote began speaking of Kinnikuman's loss of the belt and how it was worth 10,000,000 yen. Next, they went over the favorites for the tournament, such as Terryman, Ramenman, Brocken Jr., and Benkiman, a toilet choujin who can literally flush people down his drain. The next choujin representative was also from Japan, a sumo named Wolfman, who antagonized Kinnikuman on television. Wolfman's actions caused Kinnikuman to want to compete in the tournament once more. Days passed, until the Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight finally started. Over 100,000 choujin from all over the world came to compete, including many of Kinnikuman's friends and rivals from the previous Choujin Olympics and his American Tour. The first preliminary was the "Terrifying Choujin Sieve" in which the choujin were put into a giant sieve, shaken up, and all the choujin who were too fat or too skinny would fall through leaving only the choujin in good physical condition left. Harabote first started off with the German team, taking them directly from the stands, where only one choujin, Brocken Jr. stayed in. Harabote soon got carried away and took all the other countries choujin at once. Fat and skinny choujin, such as Kani Base (as well as Skull Bozu and Beauty Rhodes ), were eliminated quickly. As the shaking continued, Kinnikuman began to fall through, leaving only his head still inside the sieve at the end of the shaking. Since Kinnikuman's head was still inside the sieve, Harabote deemed it legal and he passed the first prelim. Quarter Finals Semi-Finals Finals Suguru then went to battle on another Choujin Olympics tournament, where he became friends with Wolfman, his semifinalist opponent, and Brocken Jr., Ramenman's quarterfinalist opponent. He faced Warsman in the final and defeated him, bringing the Robo Choujin over to the Seigi side, and ultimately Warsman's coach who turned out to be Robin Mask. The Seven Akuma Choujin After taking the Choujin Olympics championship twice, Suguru thew a parade honoring himself as the V2 champion. Unfortunately, while being lifted in the air by his fan girls, a more heavy-set girl threw him too high into space. This caused him to hit the detonation button on a roach motel which contained the Seven Akuma Choujin, seven evil choujin that were banned from Earth due to their deadly ways of fighting. In Korakuen Hall, while participating in the "Let's Play with the Choujin" Fan Appreciation Day, the Seven Akuma Choujin interrupted the celebration. At first, Kinnikuman thought it was just an unscripted sketch but Warsman corrected him and began to attack one of the Akuma Choujin. Immediately, the Akuma choujin, Black Hole, punched Warsman, who was then forced down into the mat by Buffaloman, the leader of the Seven Akuma Choujin. Buffaloman then stated a challenge to Kinnikuman to defeat all seven of them. The Akuma Choujin began challenging Kinnikuman, eager to battle him. Warsman rose up and continued to fight against Buffaloman, only for him to be attacked by SteCase King's 100,000 headphones which broke his ear drums destroyed his sensory system. While at first he was going to give it away, Kinnikuman decided to keep his belt but refused to fight the Akuma Choujin after the battles that had just occurred in the Choujin Olympics. In order to force Kinnikuman to fight, Buffaloman took Meat and separated him into seven pieces, each piece being taken by one of the Akuma Choujin. Buffaloman set a challenge that, in order to revive Meat, Kinnikuman had to defeat all seven Akuma Choujin in 10 days. Crying, Kinnikuman accepted the challenge immediately saying that Meat was like a brother to him. The Akuma Choujin gave Kinnikuman the opportunity to pick his first opponent. Using his own cassettes music, SteCase King was able to force Kinnikuman's body into picking him, much to the anger of the other Akuma Choujin. The battle took place at Tokyo Tower, with Meat's torso at stake. The battle began with SteCase King jumping at Kinnikuman with his headphone feet to try to force him to listen to his Music of Hell. Kinnikuman was able to dodge the attacks and even hit SteCase King, giving the impression that SteCase King was very weak, putting him into a Boston Crab Hold. SteCase King soon opened up his Miracle Backpack which contained five giant cassette tapes of the Choujin Encyclopedia. Using the tapes, SteCase King was able to imitate Warsman perfectly, including Warsman's deep breathing and creepy smile, and released himself from the Boston Crab Hold. To show his strength, SteCase King then put Kinnikuman into the Palo Special, a technique that only Warsman knew. SteCase King soon showed his abilities even more showing the abilities of Ramenman's kicks and Robin Maks's Tower Bridge, all on his tapes. Buffaloman then told Terryman that SteCase King's tapes contained 1,000 entries on choujin, giving the match and 1000 vs. 1 challenge. Kinnikuman's determination was able to release him from the Tower Bridge, however SteCase King soon put Kinnikuman into his own Music Hell technique. Even though Kinnikuman's mask was able to protect him from 100,000 phones, SteCase King set the sound for 1,000,000 phones, loud enough to penetrate even the Kinniku masks. Thanks to observation by a child, Terryman was able to conclude that SteCase King's music was the same music that came from Tokyo Tower, hence why SteCase King set the match right below it. Thanks to a mistake by SteCase King, the music program had already ended and was switched by a comedy program, which was able to keep Kinnikuman conscious. Now free, Kinnikuman countered with a back drop and injured SteCase King. As a last resort, SteCase King used the Choujin Encyclopedia once more, except he accidentally took an outdated cassette of Kinnikuman, who had indeed become a competent choujin over the years. With SteCase King weakened, Kinnikuman finished him off with the Kinniku Buster. Despite SteCase King being the weakest of the Seven Akuma Choujin, he managed to give Kinnikuman many wounds, enough so that the choujin doctor said that Kinnikuman would need 10 days to heal. From here on, the matches became rougher, as the Demon Choujins, the fierce enemies of the Seigi Choujins, weren't just trying to beat them, but kill them in battle. Through the help of his friends, some of who valiantly gave their lives through fighting the evil Devil Choujin, and Mongolman, the mystery fighter who Suguru first believed to be a Devil Choujin, they were finally able to defeat the leader, Buffaloman. Touched by the bonds of friendship that Suguru and the Seigi Choujins had for each other, Buffaloman vowed that one day he would like to join them, if he survived the punishment for his sins. The Golden Mask A while after, a crisis began at Kinniku Planet when the Golden Mask was stolen by a group of new Devil Choujins, the Devil Knights. Suguru went on to face the Knights for the retrieval of the mask, with the Silver Mask up if they lost. Suguru faced Sneagator, and won, only to die shortly after due to that he was poisoned. Suguru was brought back to life by Wolfman, who gave up his own life. Suguru then defeated Planetman, the second Knight. At losing two of their Knights, the remaining four went into a comatose Warsman's body and the Seigi Choujins followed. With newcomer, seventeen year old Geronimo, they were able to defeat the remaining Knights with three victories and one draw. It was then when their leader, Akuma Shogun, revealed himself. Suguru went onto defeat both Ashuraman and Akuma Shogun and won back the Gold Mask, which merged with the Silver Mask to create the Perfect Mask. The Dream Tag Tournament Shortly after this, the Tag Team Tournament was reinstated, and Ashuraman and Sunshine, another Devil Knight, resurrected. The two Knights stole Suguru and the other Choujins friendship power which resulted in them all abandoning Suguru when he needed to form a tag team. In the end, Prince Kamehame returned and took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great to form the Muscle Brothers. When Kamehame died shortly after Terryman and Geronimo's defeat to Ashuraman and Sunshine, Terryman took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great and fought alone side Suguru. When Terryman was unmasked, in the final match against Kanpeki (Perfect) Choujin, Neptuneman and Big the Budo, the original tag team of the Machine Guns were resurrected, and they went onto defeat the two Kanpeki Choujin. Battle for the Throne After all of his impressive wins, Suguru was finally allowed to become king of Kinniku Planet, but five evil Gods, who were fearful of Suguru's power, chose five imposters to disrupt his crowning ceremony, Mariposa, Big Body, Zebra, Soldier and Super Phoenix. In the tournament, Suguru discovers that Soldier is really his older brother, Ataru Kinniku, who ran away before he was born. After winning the tournament, Suguru was crowned king. ]] Kinnikuman: Nisei Suguru's role in the sequel is limited, but he does fight and lose against his son, Mantaro, so that he can graduate from the Hercules Factory. There is also a flashback in the volume 9 of the manga in which Suguru and Terryman fight before he leaves to become king on Kinniku Planet. The match ends up as a draw. In the new Tag Team Tournament in the Kinnikuman: Nisei manga, the New Generation return to the past to stop two Chojin from killing Robin Mask and ultimately messing up the timeline. Through this storyline, we will be able to see younger Suguru fight again. Younger Suguru and Terryman both seem to have a grudge against future Mantaro (whom Suguru doesn't know is his son) and his tag team partner Chaos. This is most likely because of Chaos using the Kinnikuman Great costume to disguise himself. The matches have been set so that Mantaro and Chaos will end up facing Suguru and Terryman. Speech and Quotes Most of Suguru's dialogue is written in hiragana and most of his insults and vulgarities like were written in katakana, with hardly any kanji being used. This was probably meant to represent Suguru's lack of sophistication and intelligence. As the series progresses and he becomes more serious, more and more kanji are used in his dialogue. Suguru's typical way of saying "no" is . He is also known for his humorous cries of pain like , , and . *'Catchphrase': I won't need the push of my farts! (屁のツッパリはいらんですよ, He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo) *'First Line': What, me? (なに わたしが, Nani, watashi ga) *'Gyuudon Song (Manga)': Great gyuudon for eighty years! (牛丼ひとすじ八十年!, Gyuudon hitotsuji hachi-juu-nen) *'Gyuudon Song (Anime)': (Great gyuudon for 300 years, it's quick, it's tasty, it's cheap! (牛丼ひとすじ三百年 速いの旨いの安いの!, Gyuudon hitotsuji san-byaku-nen, hayai no umai no yasui no) *'Fuu Rin Ka Zan': Quick like the wind!! Silent like the forest!! Conquer like the fire... Immovable like the mountain!! (早くこと風のごとく!! しずかなること林のごとく!! 侵掠すること火のごとく... 動かざること山のごとし, Hayaku koto Kaze no gotoku!! Shizuka naru koto Hayashi no gotoku!! Shinryaku-suru koto Hi no gotoku... Ugokazaru koto Yama no gotoshi!!) Other Information *Favorite Food: Gyudon, Garlic, Morinaga Cocoa *Least Favorite Food: Milk, Allium chinense (anime) *Hobbies: Watching Professional Wrestling], sleeping, and watching Manzai Comedians on TV. *Policy: Flower-pattern tights on Tuesdays *Favorite Celebrities: Hiromi Ōta, Ikue Sakakibara, Agnes Lum, Nana Takahara *Other: Known for eating gyuudon rather quickly. Karaoke repitiore contains over 500 songs, #18 being "Underwater Love Song". ;Championships *53rd Disco Heavyweight Champion *Space Choujin Heavyweight *20th Choujin Olympic Champion *Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight (3rd) *WSA Choujin Champion *21st Choujin Olympic Champion (First ever to win twice) *Choujin Olympic Champion[[Buffaloman] to get it back] *Dream Tag Tournament Champion (with Terryman) *Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Champion *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (7th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (6th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (8th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (19th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (15th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *Gyuudon Lovers Club President *Kinniku Monster Catching Corporation Chief (Self Proclaimed) *Nana Takahara Fan Club Member #9,999 *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (First Round) → Commander (Semifinals)→ Advance Guard→ Commander (Finals) *58th King of Planet Kinniku ;Nicknames *Miraculous Comeback Fighter (奇跡の逆転ファイター/Kiseki no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Last 5 Seconds Comeback Fighter (ラスト5秒の逆転ファイター/Rasuto Go-byou no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Blazing Kinnikuman (炎のキン肉マン/Honoo no Kinnikuman) *Burning Champion (燃えるチャンピオン/Moeru Chanpion) *Blazing Hard Worker (炎の努力家/Honoo no Doryokuka) *Big Ears Suguru (大耳のスグル/Dai Mimi no Suguru) *Gyuudon Fiend (牛丼野郎/Gyuudon Yarou) *Loser Choujin (ダメ超人/Dame Choujin) *Clumsy Choujin(ドジ超人/Doji Choujin) *Last Pick Choujin (おちこぼれ超人/Ochikobore Choujin) *Pig (ブタ/Buta) *Pigman (ブタマン/Butaman) *Garlicman (ニンニク男/Ninniku-otoko) *Worst Hero of the '80's (80年代の最悪英雄/Hachijuu Nendai no Saiaku Eiyuu) *Fighting Tansistor Radio (戦うのトランジスタラジオ/Tatakau no Toranzisuta Rajio) *Muscle Devil (マッスル・デビル) *Shame of Japan (日本の面汚し/Nihon no Tsurayogoshi) *Gossip Demon of the Choujin World ;Win-Loss Record (Singles) : Monsters/Aliens *O Space Monsters (Forfeited because they didn't want to be seen with an idiot like him) *O Gorizaemon (Throw) *X Ragon (Unknown) *X Woo (Unknown) *X Gorou (Unknown) *X M1 (Unknown) *X Zetton (Unknown) *X Godzilla (Unknown) *O Gouriki (Faces made during Bear Hug made Gouriki laugh so hard he broke his spine) *X King Ton (Judo: Knocked onto his back, Boxing: Pummled with punches, Wrestling: Body Dive→ Body Splash) *X Nessie (Passed out after being licked in the face) *Δ Franky (Pouted when the kids didn't want him to save them) *O Zangyaku Seijin's Father (Unknown) *O Zangyaku-Seijin (Kinniku Flash) *O Iwao (Kinniku Flash) *O Nachiguron (Back Drop) *O Dai King (Punched his head off) *O Iwao (Back Drop) *O Kinkotsuman (Atomic Drop) *Δ Giant Frog (Wife came to get him) *O Sokonashi-seijin (Cut his stomach open) *O Tendon (Kinniku Flash) *O Long Legged Gon (Tackle) *O Apollo the Giant (Counter Punch) *O Kinkotsuman's Corps (Gasoline Powered Kinniku Flash) *O Octopus Dragon (Kinniku Flash) *Δ Ukon (Interference from Mammra) *O Burugorasu (Kinniku Flash) *O Monster Turkey (Kinniku Flash) *O Gonta (Bop on the head) : Choujins *O Kani Base (Janken) *Ο Curry Cook (Forfeit) *Ο Ramenman (Eisbahn Attack) *Ο Robin Mask (Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold) *X Prince Kamehame (Back Flip) *Ο Jesse Maivia (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Robin Mask (No Contest) *X Shishkeba Boo (Simultaneous Head-Fin Slash) *Ο King Cobra (Choujin Candle) *Ο Benkiman (Toilet Clog) *Ο Wolfman (Kannuki Suplex) *Ο Warsman (Kinniku Buster) *Ο SteCase King (Kinniku Buster) *O Black Hole (Niku-dan Elbow Drop) *Ο Atlantis (Kinniku Buster) *Ο Buffaloman (Double Kinniku Buster) *Ο Sneagator (Body Slam) *O Planetman (Black Hole Suplex) *O Ashuraman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) *O Akuma Shogun (Kinniku Driver) *O The Hawkman (Kinniku Driver) *O Mister VTR (Choujin Hanging) *X Mixer Taite (Elbow Drop) *O Kinnikuman Zebra (Incomplete Muscle Spark) *O Satan Cross (Complete Muscle Spark) *O Omegaman (Muscle Spark) *O Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Muscle Spark) *Δ Terryman (Time-Up) *O Wolfman (Leg Grab) *O Brocken Junior (Kinniku Buster) *O Ramenman (Kinniku Driver) *X Warsman (Screw Palo→ Palo Special) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer→ Revenge Buster) *X Robin Mask (Tower Bridge→ Reverse Tower Bridge) *Δ Terryman *O Buki Boy (Kinniku Buster) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Kinniku Driver) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : The Machineguns (Terryman) *O Mouko-seijin and Abdullah (Back Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time-Up) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *O Most Evil Space Combo (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *O Super Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) *- Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Ongoing) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman Great) *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) *O Stray Devil Choujins (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries 1 (Cross Bomber) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black King (Time Out) *O Black King (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *X Kyouaku Choujin *O Octopus Dragon III (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Shishkeba Boo (Interrupted) *O Great Ukon (Kinniku Buster) *Δ Black Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Black Emperor (Kinniku Driver) *Δ Stone Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Satan King (Kinniku Driver) *O Hydra King (Choujin Southern Cross→ Kinniku Driver) *O Shuten Doji (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver) *O Akuma Shogun (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Senshi Choujin (Interference from Seigi Choujins) *O Big Shinjou (Neo Kinniku Buster) *O Iron Mask (Head Butt) *O Kareiyasu (Kinniku Buster) *O Yama Khan (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by volcanic erruption) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by Buffaloman) *Ο Buffaloman (Sword of Justice) *Ο Wild Bakuto (Sword of Justice) *Ο Dirty Baron (Sword of Justice) Trivia *In the original pilot manga, Kinnikuman was the bastard son of Ultra Father. Thus, he was the (illegitimate) eighth Ultra Brother. Of course, this background was scrapped when the manga was serialized. *Suguru's name comes from Yomiuri Giants pitcher Suguru Egawa. *Suguru's two seiyuu, Kamiya Akira and Furukawa Toshio, have played rival to one another in Urusei Yatsura (Shuutarou Mendou and Ataru Moroboshi respectively), Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro and Shin), and Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan (Garlic Jr. and Piccolo) *Suguru appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been brought to the Police Box by Reiko as a "lost child". *In an episode of the show Juuken Sentai Gekiranger, one of the show's heroes, Hisatsu Ken, yells "Kajiba no Kuso Jikara!" when pulling up one his teammates and a little boy who are dangling over a chasm. Like Suguru, Ken is something of a goofball who is nonetheless very loyal to those near him and extremely formidable when properly motivated. References Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Idol Choujin Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Planet Kinniku Princes Category:Planet Kinniku Kings Category:Choujin Olympics Champion Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Male characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Japan